


Когда кровь говорит

by lamonika



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Witch Caroline Forbes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: С каждым днем Кэролайн становится все сложнее считать Клауса заслуживающим смерти чудовищем (и он этим пользуется).





	Когда кровь говорит

Их первая встреча — вот так, лицом к лицу, а не сплетнями через знакомых или обличье Рика — происходит в спортивном зале школы. Тайлер со свернутой шеей валяется где-то у трибун, а Елена, пребывающая в своем обычном состоянии — состоянии неконтролируемой истерики — тормошит бледного и явно не настроенного на разговор Стефана. Бонни тянет Мэтта в бассейн (едва уловимый шепот звучит за спиной — кажется, кто-то умрет сегодня), симпатичная блондинка в безвкусном кардигане трясет мобильником, ругаясь и обещая сломать Гилберт позвоночник, и Кэролайн на секунду прикрывает глаза, выдыхая и успокаиваясь.

Кэролайн Форбс ненавидит все эти сверхъестественные заботы и проблемы куда больше, чем собственный дар — разве это не показатель правильно расставленных приоритетов?

Она знает, зачем ее зовут сюда; это ее обязанность — знать. Бонни живется куда проще: поджигать предметы и создавать заклинания поиска крайне занимательно, пусть и отнимает много сил. Зато… Зато в голове не звучат голоса, и призраки на периферии зрения не докучают.

И Никлауса Майклсона заинтересовать сложнее.

Никлаус Майклсон — отдельный разговор. Он владеет этим хаосом, правит им и явно забавляется от открывающейся картины; для мирового тысячелетнего зла вид у Клауса чересчур невинный. Кудри, щетина, серая хенли, ямочки на щеках и британский акцент — его можно принять за художника-отшельника, или хипстера, или волонтера, помогающего пристраивать животных в добрые руки.

И вот это Кэролайн Форбс ненавидит сильнее всего.

Если ты ведьма, заинтересовавшая одного из Майклсонов — ты, вероятно, незаурядна, умна и полезна; ты, вероятно, уже практически мертва.

Чей-то призрак, запертый в спортивном зале, шелестит у нее над головой шапочкой из фольги.

— Ну, дорогая, — Клаус улыбается Кэролайн, словно она — долгожданная гостья здесь, и Кэролайн сжимает холодеющие ладони в кулаки. Софиты под потолком гудят и тревожно позвякивают, вторя гулко бьющемуся сердцу. — Расскажешь нам, что же в ритуале пошло не так?

Кэролайн прижимает к уху чужие запястья — плачущей Елены, мертвого Тайлера, улыбающегося Клауса; прислушивается к тому, что говорит кровь, кивает самой себе, ничуть не беспокоясь, когда кончиками пальцев новоявленный гибрид касается светлых кудрей.

Таймер заканчивает отсчет, и Кэролайн отпускает запястье.

— Кровь живого двойника. Неплохая попытка испортить тебе жизнь после обращения заклятия вспять, а? — она понимает, что снова говорит что-то не то, но так и не чувствует ни страха, ни даже трепета. У Гилберт дрожат губы. Кэролайн медленно качает головой — не она, так Бонни с Мэттом сообщили бы плохие новости, но Форбсы — на то и Форбсы. Сообщать плохие новости — их обязанность.

Клаус странно улыбается Кэролайн, и та отступает к выходу из зала, чувствуя, как все внутренние органы скручивает в узел.

Клаус улыбается Кэролайн, и софит над ее головой, искрясь, взрывается осколками стекла.

***

У Кэролайн Форбс нет ни книги заклинаний, ни родственников, которые смогли бы объяснить происходящую чертовщину; будем честны — Кэролайн Форбс не похожа на ведьму. Она и на человека-то не похожа: так, невротичный робот, помешанный на контроле и зацикленный на нормальных отношениях с людьми. Кэролайн не нужно ни бессмертия, ни сверхъестественных сил — только добровольцы в команду для подготовки праздника, сообщение от отца на день рождения и хорошая оценка по истории.

Аларик выглядит помятым, и выклянчить у него хорошую оценку проще простого: достаточно принести минералку и аспирин до начала первого занятия. Кэролайн пользуется этим, заглядывает Рику в глаза — тот в ответ со стоном упирается в парту лбом.

— Просто наколдуй себе этот реферат, — советует Рик; Форбс улыбается так широко, как позволяет ей тушь (на нижних веках остаются чернеющие пятна-стрелки, и это почти роднит с вампирами) и двигает аспирин в сторону мусорной корзины. Аларик перехватывает тонкую руку — кости такие хрупкие, сломаешь — месяц будут срастаться. После жизни в этом городе как-то отвыкаешь, что люди бывают уязвимыми.

— Во имя Марии Лаво, прекращай уже пить, Рик. Смотрел «Колдовство»? — Кэролайн указывает пальцем в окно. — Моря у нас тут, конечно, нет, и мертвых акул с дельфинами ты не увидишь, но дождь из птичьих трупов — всегда пожалуйста.

— Тебе нужно жертвоприношение для создания реферата? — удивляется Аларик, и Форбс давит в себе желание вместо минералки впихнуть ему в руки фляжку с коньяком.

— Я приношу в жертву написанию рефератов свои нервы и здоровый сон, а трупы — это просто сопутствующий ущерб. Думаешь, если бы ведьмы могли получить все по щелчку пальцев, они продолжали бы прятаться за ритуалами ненаходимости или невидимости? Серьезно, Рик?

Кэролайн со вздохом ставит на учительский стол вторую бутылку минералки и исчезает за дверью, прежде чем до Аларика окончательно дойдет. На лицо Зальцмана тяжело смотреть, только похмелье к этому не имеет никакого отношения.

Кэролайн чудится, что сейчас Рик собьется на британский акцент и спросит, чем же им всем так не угодил Клаус.

Хорошую оценку она все-таки получает.

***

Подарок она находит на подоконнике своей комнаты. Светлые занавески вздуваются от сквозняка, и Кэролайн зябко ведет плечами, захлопывая окно. Синяя продолговатая коробка, перевязанная лентой, приятно ложится в ладонь — браслет обвивает запястье, и свет яркими искрами брызжет на стены, преломляемый гранями камней.

На розоватой бумаге круглым почерком выведено аккуратное и иронично-добродушное: «За твою неоценимую помощь. С днем рождения, дорогая».

Кэролайн недоуменно дергает уголком губ, ведя ногтями от запястья до локтя в попытке заставить себя проснуться.

Разве смертницам дарят подарки на дни рождения?

***

Клаус, похоже, и не думает ее убивать. Скорее, он вознамеривается доводить ее до тех пор, пока она не решится на самоубийство. На стороне Кэролайн — ее принципы, чрезмерная ответственность, осуждение со стороны друзей и килограмм ведьмовской живучести; на стороне Клауса — десять веков опыта в отравлении чужих жизней и обаятельная улыбка серийного убийцы.

Неравная борьба.

Бал в самом разгаре, когда Кэролайн переступает порог этого огромного пугающего дома, надеясь только, что у очередного презента от Клауса — голубого платья, невесомого и, помилуй ее Бриджет Бишоп, просто великолепного — нет никакого кровавого следа из прошлого века.

У Кэролайн хватает самоуважения, чтобы не реагировать на провокации (если, конечно, это они), и она смиренно позволяет вести себя в танце, замечая, как радостные искры мелькают во взгляде Клауса, когда он видит браслет на запястье поверх перчатки. Кэролайн на секунду становится удивительно спокойно среди всех этих людей, мысленно разделенных на невинное население и маньяков-потрошителей; спину обдает холодом, и Кэролайн чуть сильнее сжимает ладонь Никлауса, ощущая фантомную боль от крошащегося позвоночника.

— У твоей мамы, кажется, помимо магии существует феноменальная способность сверлить дырки в чужих спинах, — шепчет Кэролайн, когда движение в танце позволяет им оказаться достаточно близко, и слышит в ответ смешок; где-то в углу Коул давится шампанским и отфыркивается, пытаясь не рассмеяться. Клаус неодобрительно косится на младшего брата, но практически сразу возвращает все свое внимание малышке Форбс.

— Не переживай по этому поводу, дорогая, — шепчет он в ответ, уверенно прижимая ее за талию к себе, когда Эстер наконец исчезает с лестницы. — Просто в этом городке собралось слишком много сильных ведьм.

Только вот это ничуть не «просто». Кэролайн ощущает в воздухе гудение, будто от растревоженного пчелиного улья, и шелест призрачных голосов, и что-то плохое, тревогой копошащееся под кожей.

Тонкий, горьковатый запах полыни с верхнего этажа выводит ее из размышлений, когда меняется музыка, и Кэролайн понимает, что в этом зале ей не хватает воздуха. В мастерской куда тише, и спокойствие согревает не хуже наброшенного на плечи платка; след от ладони на талии горит огнем.

У Клауса потрясающее чутье на цвета, что он использует в своих картинах.

К сожалению, понимает Кэролайн, вкуса крови в шампанском он почему-то совсем не чувствует.

***

Вампиры знают, что хорошая ведьма — мертвая ведьма.

Кэролайн не удивляется, когда за ней приходят, только никак не может привыкнуть к мысли, что ее до сих пор не убили. Почему заклятье размыкает она, если к этому причастна магия Бонни, ее матери, бабушки и всего их рода — одному черту известно; в соседней комнате пахнет чьей-то болью, усиленной горячечным бредом.

В этом доме слишком много острых предметов.

Кэролайн покорно колдует; кровь стекает по губам и подбородку, оставаясь пятнами на светлом джемпере, кровь говорит ей бежать отсюда, и где-то за окном падают на землю мертвые птицы. В последнюю секунду малышке Форбс чудится, что можно закончить все это: дистанционно вскипятить мозг кому-нибудь из пятерки сцепленных первородных, или подождать, пока друзья сподобятся воткнуть одному из них кол в сердце, или просто обратить круг связи в ленту Мебиуса, уничтожив тем самым всякую возможность выжить. Но Клаус не хватает Кэролайн за шею, не угрожает и даже не грубит, лишь просит помочь, и той становится до странности тяжело признавать в этом человеке заслуживающего смерти монстра: кто бы, пережив миллениум с таким безумным семейством, не стал, в конце концов, убийцей?

То есть, они все здесь убийцы, манипуляторы и просто чудовища — так или иначе. Почему же тогда Стефан с Деймоном — благородные рыцари, а Майклсоны — злодеи?

Наверное, все зависит от выбранной стороны, а в этом вопросе Кэролайн непреклонна.

Она всегда выбирает только свою сторону.

***

— Для ведьмы ты удивительно сговорчива в вопросах помощи с заклинаниями, — Клаус догоняет ее после выхода из бара, в котором обитают, должно быть, все сверхъестественные существа, оказывающиеся в этом городе. Кэролайн натягивает шарф на нос и сжимает в ладонях стаканчик с кофе; весь кофейный бизнес в Мистик Фоллс остается на плаву только благодаря вампирам, и Форбс чаще всего игнорирует само существование каких-либо напитков помимо воды, алкоголя и молочных коктейлей, но предрождественская погода выдается такой холодной, что пальцы немеют от боли, если не согревать их. И это, собственно, единственная причина покупки кофе. Абсолютно точно.

Никлаус протягивает ей фляжку, и Кэролайн, сильнее натянув шарф на лицо, снимает со стаканчика крышку, позволяя плеснуть туда чего-то высокоградусного.

— Серьезно? Неужели у ведьм хватает духу отказывать самому Никлаусу Майклсону? — глухо интересуется Форбс, и Клаус вдруг смеется, заставляя Кэролайн замереть на месте, следя за облачками пара, образовывающимися от чужого дыхания. У Клауса не возникает проблем с поддержанием нормальной температуры тела, осознает она вдруг. Волчья кровь берет свое.

— Обычные ведьмы не жалуют вампиров, дорогая, и чаще вставляют нам палки в колеса, чем помогают.

— Ну, а я необычная ведьма.

Клаус вновь смеется, и Кэролайн с внутренним содроганием отмечает, как ей нравится это. Не ядовитая насмешка, полная превосходства — самый обыкновенный человеческий смех, тихий, заставляющий магию внутри заискриться.

Кэролайн задирает голову, смотря, как в метре от них взрывается фонарь, осыпаясь стеклянными осколками на подмерзающую дорожку, и смущенно позволяет стянуть шарф со своего лица, чувствуя, как Клаус невесомо прикасается губами к румяной от мороза щеке.

Малышка Форбс пытается возненавидеть все это, как раньше, но ничего не выходит.

***

Может, все могло сложиться иначе, будь она человеком. У нее была бы возможность прожить нормальную жизнь, не зная сверхъестественных проблем, мертвых птиц на пороге и вербены в тарелке утренних хлопьев. Она могла бы продолжать думать, что все вампиры сияют на солнце, могла бы успевать вовремя сдавать домашние работы, организованные ей вечеринки не заканчивались бы чьим-нибудь пленением или убийством на школьной парковке, а всякие первородные не зацикливались бы на ее существовании.

Или Кэтрин все же удалось бы придушить ее подушкой в ту злополучную ночь.

Это не так важно, если подумать; что-то внутри подсказывает, что даже без магии жизнь сложилась бы совершенно неожиданным образом.

Кэролайн шарахается от трупа на кухне Гилбертов с таким ужасом на лице, что Тайлер едва успевает поймать ее в свои объятия. Форбс отталкивает его руки, пятясь подальше от остывшего тела и прижимая рукав кофты к носу, и мир перед глазами опасно покачивается в такт шагам.

— Им нужно всего три дня, — убеждает Локвуд бледнеющую на глазах Кэролайн, — они найдут лекарство и вернутся. Просто проследи, чтобы барьер не спал с гостиной, хорошо?

— Вы совсем с этим лекарством рехнулись?! — орет Кэролайн в ответ, но Тайлер уже исчезает за дверью. В доме пахнет горелой плотью и тщательно сдерживаемой яростью. Кэролайн оборачивается к Клаусу и совершенно не удивляется, когда видит желтизну в его глазах.

— Почему ты плачешь, дорогая? — горько и ядовито интересуется он. Кэролайн касается пальцами мокрой щеки; господи, когда же она в последний раз плакала?

— Потому что мне жаль, — бормочет она, понимая, что так, по сути, и есть. Нервный смешок в тишине дома звучит чересчур громко. Призрачный Коул за ее спиной постукивает пальцами по столешнице, улыбается в своей лисьей манере и торжественно обещает обрушить на голову Гилберт весь ад. — Если бы кто-то из вас ради карты и лекарства убил другого первородного, а заодно и всех обращенных им вампиров, вас бы назвали серийными убийцами.

— Мы в любом случае серийные убийцы, Кэролайн, — прерывает ее Клаус, но Форбс отмахивается, усаживаясь на подлокотник дивана. Этот дом видел слишком много мертвецов, и потому воздух здесь горький, как молодая полынь.

— Все ради Елены, — запоздало осознает Кэролайн. — То есть, я люблю Елену, но… Серьезно?

Она закрывает лицо руками. Смеется — и с каждой секундой стекла в доме начинают звенеть все сильнее. Разочарование ядом растекается по венам, шипя и пенясь, и сворачивается змеей прямо в сердце. Может, не знай Кэролайн о магии с детских лет, она считала бы, что все в полном порядке. Или не в порядке — но хотя бы приемлемо. Приемлемо — ненавидеть Клауса за то, что он сделал с Еленой, и Тайлером, и Стефаном; приемлемо — ненавидеть только тех, кто приносит в их размеренное существование боль. Ненавидеть чудовищ, но оставаться убежденной в правильности поступков друзей.

Шутка в том, что они все причиняли друг другу боль. В этом городе нет буквально никого, кто не вредил бы дорогим людям. Деймон. Тайлер. Стефан. Бонни. Мэтт и Джереми. Даже Елена. Даже сама Кэролайн.

Кровь говорит ей, что список чудовищ только что пополнился их именами.

— Иногда жизнь предстает под совершенно невозможными углами, — качает Кэролайн головой. — Сегодня ты знакомишься с маленьким братом лучшей подруги и отнимаешь у него свои игрушки, а завтра он становится серийным убийцей и уезжает искать лекарство от бессмертия.

Клаус наблюдает за ней с каким-то надломленным интересом, чувствуя, как ярость утихает на время — не исчезает, но выжидает в лучших традициях Элайджи; вот лампочки лопаются одна за другой, трещины тянутся по окнам, звякает посуда.

— Ненавижу это, — говорит Кэролайн так тихо, что уловить брошенную фразу может только вампирский слух. — Магию. Мистик Фоллс. Все это.

И оглушительно хлопает в ладоши.

Барьер падает вместе с дверным косяком — дерево просто разлетается в щепки. Где-то на улице, треща, вспыхивают клены, но никто не обращает на это внимания; Клаус беспрепятственно шагает прочь из гостиной, мгновенно оказываясь перед Кэролайн, и та обреченно поднимает взгляд. Кровь говорит бежать — монотонный гул в голове нарастает, причиняя боль и посылая по телу волны жара. Кровь говорит бежать, но Кэролайн Форбс слушала ее слишком долго.

— Делай что хочешь, — бросает Кэролайн на грани слышимости, чувствуя, как губами Клаус касается ее виска, гладит кончиками пальцев щеки, сжимает ладонью загривок.

Последнее, что запоминает Кэролайн Форбс перед тем, как отключиться — металлический привкус во рту.

***

Кэролайн приходит в себя на заднем сиденье машины; шея ноет так сильно, что впору думать, будто ее сломали. Солнце режет глаза и пощипывает кожу, несмотря на тонированные стекла, а за окном мелькает бесконечная серовато-зеленая лесополоса.

— Доброе утро, дорогая, — Клаус улыбается, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, и Кэролайн стонет что-то невразумительное в ответ, ощупывая пальцами позвоночник.

Что-то не так, что-то определенно не так. Не боль в шее, не пробуждение в машине, не похищение — все не то.

Тишина.

Давящая на барабанные перепонки тишина, оставленная счастливым воспоминанием где-то в детстве.

Кровь больше не говорит.

— Ты сломал мне шею, — понимает Кэролайн, и Никлаус смотрит на нее в зеркало заднего вида, согласно ухмыляясь. Кэролайн мотает головой, стараясь не обращать внимания на эти ямочки, на этот чертов взгляд, и возмущенно хлопает ладонями по переднему сиденью. — Черт, серьезно?! Напоил меня своей кровью, сломал мне шею и похитил! _Убил_ меня!

— Ты же сама сказала, как ненавидишь все это, — парирует Никлаус, сворачивая на неприметную дорогу в лесу и останавливая машину. — Поболтаем с одной ведьмой, которая может создать для тебя кольцо, пообедаем ей же — и никакой больше магии, никакого Мистик Фоллс. Наслаждайся, любовь моя.

Форбс прислушивается к себе, но не чувствует ничего: ни силы, ни тока крови, ни шепота на периферии слуха. Хорошая ведьма — мертвая ведьма. Восхитительно.

Клаус улыбается Кэролайн, и она обреченно закрывает глаза, прижимаясь затылком к спинке сиденья, чувствуя, как от одного только голоса все ее внутренние органы скручивает в узел.

Клаус улыбается Кэролайн, ободряюще сжимая ее руку.

И Кэролайн, сдаваясь, сжимает его руку в ответ.


End file.
